


Испытание Лукаша

by Jelise_A



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Execution, Gen, Goretober, Middle Ages, Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Relationship, Witches, fairytale, pre-get
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelise_A/pseuds/Jelise_A
Summary: На городской ярмарке Лукаш впервые в жизни видит ведьму.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Испытание Лукаша

После утренней мессы Лукаш пошёл на ярмарку, потому что господин был особенно добр сегодня и отпустил его. Он пинал башмаками мостовую и щурился на залитые солнцем окна. В кармане счастливо звенела пара настоящих чеканных грошей — Марек рассказывал, будто на монетах рисуют профиль неземной красавицы-святой, но это оказалось враньём. Лукашу и так нравилось: с одной стороны монеты виднелась корона, с другой — лев с кудрявой головой. Да хоть бы конский навоз чеканили, главное, что деньги, настоящие. Мареку шестнадцать, уже с девками он гуляет, Томашу вообще все восемнадцать — тот странный, нелюдимый, в кузнице ему словно приятнее, чем с матушкой и батюшкой, с братьями и другими живыми людьми. Статные оба брата и рукастые, но молодой господин Филипп именно Лукаша решил взять с собой в город нынешним октябрём — вино продавать и всякие господские поручения выполнять. Видно потому, что Лукаш чист лицом, в отличие от других деревенских мальчишек. А ещё ловчее прочих расчёсывает надушенные волосы, чистит одежду и обувь, быстрее бегает с письмами — и никогда в жизни ничегошеньки не украл. От запаха вина млеет, как все, чего греха таить, но коль сказано было: не мысли даже, — то и не лез, на кой чёрт ему это вино молодое да кислое? Матушка куда слаще бражку делает, она добрая душой, вот там и можно чарочку-другую быстренько стянуть. 

Лукаш миновал городские кварталы, терпя вонь помоев, щедро сдобренную рыбным духом речных рядов, и через заросли шиповника пробрался на площадь у ратуши. Там уже стояли шатры, играла музыка и толпился народ. 

Ах, что это была за ярмарка!.. Лукаш слыхал многое, конечно, и совсем маленьким даже бывал в цыганских торговых шатрах, которые шумели-звенели у господского замка. Но такого он в жизни ещё не видывал! Чтобы сразу и артисты, и уроды, и бродячие рыцари с волчьими глазами, и девы, щипающие за струны, которые издают волшебный ангельский звук. И старец, продающий Святое Писание в тиснённых золотом переплётах да странные бусы из круглых камешков — цвета подсвеченной солнцем озёрной воды, налитых мёдом пчелиных сот и густой полынной настойки. И розовощекие женщины с золотыми волосами за коробами таких сластей, после которых мёд покажется безвкусной смолой; и запечённые рыбины неслыханных размеров, и меха, и парчовые платья, и кафтаны, и странные плоды, лопающиеся в руках, и бесконечные дудочки. И тёмная печёная карамель, и фазаны, и живые лисицы, зайцы и куропатки, и даже медведь. И лошадиная сбруя, и бочки с хмельными напитками, и грешные восточные картинки с голыми женщинами, и примятые доспехи, и всевозможные клинки… 

Лукаш опомнился только после полудня, и то потому, что мальчишки у очередного шатра с пляшущей со змеею девкой бросились врассыпную, заслышав резкое гудение рога. Спохватился, что высекут дома за столь долгое отсутствие, но шагу ступить не посмел: закрыв от бьющего солнца глаза рукой, смотрел, как движется к ратуше конная процессия таких господ, что даже сам молодой господин Филипп рядом с ними — как Лукаш рядом со старшими братьями. Блеск лат и оружия резал глаза, собаки, сопровождающие свиту, заливались громким страшным лаем, а глашатай орал не хуже батюшки, когда тот обнаруживает, что младший заместо работы с другими мальчишками в походы на Святую Землю и в Святой Орден играет. 

Лукаш слов сам не разобрал, но по шепоткам вокруг сообразил: не кто иной это как сам маркграф, великий господин Моравский, хозяин всех окрестностей, от польских границ до богемских. Ведь правильно — Брно дом его родной, тут сидит, так и молодой господин говорил. Настолько маркграф великий господин, что говорят — королём будет. Немудрено, если и императором. Лукаш пал ниц, но из-под свесившихся на глаза волос посматривал — доспехи у свиты великого господина сияли, как солнце, а необыкновенно яркие одежды легко трепало ветром. Сам господин выглядел юным, прямым очень — и что-то негромко приказывал то ли пажу, то ли просто псарю. Все с трепетом выносили свое добро, но господин только надменно качал головой. Лукашу надоело его рассматривать. 

На маленькой каштановой лошадке чуть поодаль сидела самая прекрасная госпожа. Лукаш разглядел убранные под золотую шапочку льняные косы и тонкое нежное лицо за прозрачной голубой тканью. Ручки держали поводья и блестящие перчатки, такие белые ручки — как свежие густые сливки! Никогда Лукаш ещё не видывал такого. Что у матери, что у девиц — даже у священника руки грубые и тёмные. 

— Ишь, — заворчал сзади какой-то старик, — а в хвосте у них-то?.. Та самая? Чего на площадь потащили-то господа? 

— Так епископ велел в церковь. Поди-ка, чтобы лишний раз на ярмарку не ходить, взяли сразу. Так охраняют ведь! — возразил голос помоложе и позвонче. 

— Скверна, тьфу, погань какая, — сплюнул старик. — Только хорошим людям глаза прятать. 

— Так ты, отец, и не смотри. Чай не заколдует, если не глядеть-то!.. 

Лукаш перевёл взгляд на самый конец графской процессии. Так ослепили его господские одеяния, доспехи и белоснежные руки, что он не заметил эти две повозки позади — чёрные, изрытые то ли червями, то ли непогодою. На одной сидел бородатый и хмурый священник с истрёпанным Писанием в руках, да стояли вокруг два чернолатных рыцаря, а вторая — была заколочена. Даже кривое окошко закрывала частая решётка. 

А дальше Лукаш сам себя не понял. 

В начале процессии великий господин безмятежно наблюдал за игрой флейтистов, а госпожа смеялась вместе с другими дамами — толстый коротышка подкидывал в воздух разноцветных голубок, те делали круг и возвращались ему на руки; богато разодетые рыцари хохотали над хромым, вытащившим свои кривые тусклые мечи — и как они только до этого могли казаться отлитыми из огня!.. А Лукаш растолкал локтями людей и проворной мышью выбрался к первым рядам. Вокруг двух повозок тоже стояли зеваки, но они опасливо жались друг к другу и шептались. Вот только не важные господа и дамы их интересовали, а ведьма. 

Лукаш умирал от любопытства. Он слышал истории про ведьм — кто их не слышал, ведь и скот падает, и виноградники гниют, и хлеб плохо всходит именно из-за этих дьяволовых потаскушек, каждому ребёнку известно. Но их деревня была добрым местом, и Лукаш не помнил ни одного голодного года, кроме тех, когда господа воевали друг с другом и разоряли дворы. Но там-то всё понятно, там просто господа развлекаются, а вот Марек сказывал, что в соседней деревне, куда он таскается на осенние гуляния, одну такую тварь люди искололи штыками и сожгли, больно нагло себя вела, как есть ведьма. И падёж сразу прекратился, и снова деревня стала благочестивой, и добра прибавилось. А ещё сказывал, что ведьмы эти либо старухи страшные, как чума, либо юные красавицы с волосами до пят. Кому не интересно будет — хоть одним глазком?.. Пусть бы и старуха древняя, а всё одно — колдунья, Дьяволова подружка. 

Он что есть силы вглядывался в тёмное окошко, но ничего со своего места разглядеть не мог. Старый священник бормотал себе под нос молитвы, рыцари несли молчаливый караул. Какой-то пройдоха пробовал было сунуться ближе, но его ударили крепким кулаком. Люди засмеялись, а пройдоха с трудом поднялся на ноги, почесывая голову, и ушёл несолоно хлебавши. 

— А там чего? Бранятся? Не поделил его светлость чего с торгашами? 

— Да кто их разберёт!.. Бранятся. 

И правда, понял Лукаш — бранились. Только не великий господин, а кто-то ещё важный из его свиты. Толстый торгаш в богатых одеждах падал оземь, осенял себя крестным знаменем и отчаянно болтал плешивой головой. Лукаш плюнул на попытки разглядеть в заколоченной повозке ведьму и вернулся к голове процессии. 

—…Ты смотри у меня, бес, на одном костре с колдуншей гореть будешь!.. — надрывался важный господин. — Говори, где оно, куда запрятали?! 

— Ваше… ваше… господин мой, не знаю я никаких ведьм, я же из честной семьи, клянусь своими детьми!.. — жалко лепетал торговец. — О чём речь, не пойму, ничего не знаю, ничего не видел, Богом заклинаю, отпустите! 

А рука важного господина в перчатке уже держала его за расшитый воротник, и оттого лицо торгаша покраснело, а глаза прыскали слезами. 

— А почему тогда эта говорит, что на ярмарке надо сокровище искать?! 

— Да проверь мои шатры, моих людей и девок, хоть раздевай догола, нет у нас запретного сокровища, всё сами лично выменяли, привезли и выкупили!.. 

— Замечательно, — рявкнул господин и разжал кулак. — С тебя и начнём. Снимай-ка всё, чтобы как перед апостолами — голенький был. Ууу, псы, мы вас всех тут выведем на чистую воду… Сатанинские пособники, псы, душонки продажные!.. 

— Достаточно, — холодно велел граф. Торговец задушенно икнул и бросился в ноги к его коню, заплакал и простер руки:

— Спасибо, ваша светлость, спасибо! 

Великий господин брезгливо выдернул из скрюченных пальцев край своего подбитого мехом плаща и обратился к кому-то из свиты:

— Приведи. 

Господа тоже зашептались. Дама с белыми руками поспешно направила свою лошадь к шатрам. 

Приказ его светлости исполнили. Лукаш жадно вытянулся и увидел, как вытащили из грязной повозки человека в драном плаще с капюшоном, тёмном от пыли и крови, с закованными руками. Она медленно шла босыми окровавленными ногами, плащ волочился по земле. Так низко опустила голову, что лица было не видать. Люди отходили, крестясь, а кое-кто и поплёвывал сквозь зубы. 

Ведьму привели прямо к замершему торговцу, и граф что-то безучастно сказал сопровождавшему её рыцарю. Тот кивнул и сбил ведьму с ног. Она упала на землю. Торговец прижал руку ко рту и завороженно смотрел. А ведьму молча и как-то очень спокойно месили ногами. Как виноград давят в бочке или масло в котле взбивают. Она как упала, так и не вставала больше. 

Капюшон слетел, плащ распахнулся. Лукаш увидел бледное, совсем ещё девчачье лицо, покрытое ссадинами и синяками. Грязные рыжеватые волосы были заплетены в косу. Платье, бывшее, наверное, когда-то голубым, теперь уже ничем не отличаллсь от земной грязи. Ведьма закрыла глаза и тихо принимала удары, только кривилась иногда в судорогах. Лукаш смотрел. 

Очарованно смотрели все остальные. 

— Знаешь её? — угрюмо спросил рыцарь, подтащив девчонку к трясущемуся торговцу. Взял за загривок, заставил лицо поднять. По нему стекали струйки крови. Она разлепила веки, глаза заметались, как у лихорадочной. Ворот платья обвис, и Лукаш со стыдом понял, что пялится на обнажившуюся правую грудь. В толпе засмеялись, закричали. Кто-то швырнул в ведьму пригоршню вялых луковиц. 

— Н-нет, мой господин, — жалко улыбаясь, ответил торговец и сделал меленький шаг назад. — Знать не знаю. 

— А говорит, что знаешь. 

— Христом клянусь, не знаю проклятую шлюху! — завизжал торговец. 

— Точно ли?.. — задумчиво переспросил рыцарь. В его руке вдруг оказался короткий нож. Свист зевак резко утих. Рыцарь провел тусклым лезвием плашмя по оголенной тонкой шее. Ведьма задрожала, её белые губы что-то зашептали. — На самом деле не знаешь, пёс? — из-под прижатого клинка алой струйкой побежала свежая кровь. 

— Клянусь!.. — побледнел торговец. Рыцарь выругался на немецком и толкнул ведьму себе под ноги. Торговец молился уже вслух и в ужасе пучил глаза. Рыцарь задумчиво смотрел на него и крутил нож в руке. 

А потом ведьма вдруг привстала. Лукаш понял, что движение толпы вынесло его к первому ряду. В груди больно билось сердце, он кусал губы и пытался поймать её взгляд. 

Она посмотрела прямо на него. Окровавленные губы что-то прошептали, а потом она перевела глаза на торговца и захохотала. 

Тот упал без чувств. 

***  
Спустя два дня молодой господин велел Лукашу отвезти пять бурдюков вина в Замок. Лукаш выполнил поручение, отдал всё слугам и остался на кухне; одежда насквозь вымокла от пота, руки натёрлись, ступни кровили. Повариха сердобольно налила ему чашку фасолевого супа и дала остыть после долгой дороги. Он сидел на полу у тлеющего очага и грел уши. Его светлость отбыл в Валахию вместе с римским епископом, а приснопамятная ведьма теперь содержится под надёжной охраной — недалеко от псарни, в гнилых подземельях Замка, ждёт своей казни. Вот только господа вернутся — и сожгут мерзавку. 

— А что она сделала? — спросил Лукаш, выбрав момент и схватив одного чумазого поваренка за рукав. — Ведьма?.. 

— Говорят, немецких лордов извела каких-то, а ещё мор устроила, — возбужденно заявил тот и вдруг заблестел глазами, сунулся к уху Лукаша: — Посмотреть хочешь? Я тайный лаз знаю от псарни. Щас только… подожди меня тут, под ногами не путайся, мы скоро закончим. Покажу тебе, ух, такое покажу!.. 

Лукаш, конечно, остался, хотя с печалью подумал, как у него будет болеть спина в очередной раз. Радовало лишь то, что молодой господин тоже собирался вскорости отбыть по делам из Брно. Может, никто и не заметит, что Лукаш шляется где попало. Прошёл час. Он успел тайком пощипать фазана, прежде чем поваренок по имени Иржи наконец освободился. По дороге к псарне Иржи шёпотом рассказывал — третьего дня колдунскую девку стражник пялил, как конь кобылицу. Аж задохся. А она — ничего, лежала тихонько и молчала. Улыбалась ещё. 

— Тут во, — Иржи смуглыми руками показывал прыгающую грудь, — а там, внизу, волосы, рыжие! — он смущённо хихикнул. — У Одноглазого теперь семя — проклятое, получается. Говорят, двенадцать детей будут рождаться мертвыми, а тринадцатой вылезет ведьма, с зубами сразу, и заколдует их всех сразу! Это потому что сношаться нельзя с ведьмами, они гнилые внутри, их дьявол имеет и свой след оставляет!.. 

— Как её зовут? — спросил Лукаш чуть позже. Иржи уже увёл его в узкий лаз за полуразвалившимся каменным львом. 

— Откуда я знаю!.. Просто ведьма. А ещё с ней его светлость говорил, часами, закрывался там и говорил о чём-то. Её светлость ведьму ненавидит, просит скорее сжечь уже. Я всё-всё знаю. 

— А что тогда ищет его светлость? — спросил Лукаш. — Что за сокровище? 

Иржи остановился и поднял свой маленький факел повыше. Чёрные глаза стали серьёзными. 

— Больно много задаёшь вопросов ты, Лукаш, — пробормотал он. — Нельзя нам про сокровище. Нельзя. Идём. Посмотрим на ведьму, и домой пойдёшь. 

Иржи толкнул маленькую дверцу и вывалился прямо на пол. В закутке было темно и стыло. Лукаш поспешно потушил факел и оставил его в нише. 

Стены сотрясались от громкого раскатистого храпа.

— Вина выпил много опять, — предположил Иржи и осторожно глянул за угол. — Без задних ног, так и есть. 

Лукаш пошёл за ним. Огромный стражник спал, уткнувшись щекой в согнутый толстый локоть. Его дряблое уродливое лицо было обращено к двери — от лба до подбородка бежал безобразный шрам, а правого глаза не было вовсе. В ногах у стражника валялся пустой кубок. Иржи на цыпочках прошёл мимо, толкнул дверь в следующую комнату. 

Здесь пространство было разделено толстой решёткой от пола до потолка. На стене горел факел, бросая неровные отсветы. Лукаш вновь ощутил, как бьётся его сердце, с трудом сглотнул и подошёл к решётке. Пахло нечистотами и кровью. 

— Куда так близко, — зашипел Иржи. 

Там, за прутьями, виднелась собранная из досок кровать, к стене был плотно придвинут горшок. Висел в изголовье медный крест. Силуэт на кровати шевельнулся. 

— Ведьма, — позвал Лукаш и взялся руками за прутья. — Ведьма...

Шелест одежды, медленные шаги. Бледный овал лица выступил из мрака. Дрожащие пальцы сомкнулись совсем рядом с пальцами Лукаша. 

Со стеснением в груди и незнакомым волнением Лукаш понял, что она, наверное, старше, чем ему показалось на площади. Просто худая очень. 

— Ты пришёл. 

— Дева Мария, — выдохнул Иржи из-за спины. Лукаш вздрогнул. Она скосила глаза — тёмные, опушенные длинными ресницами — и болезненно нахмурилась. 

— Он нам помешает. Иди отсюда, а то заколдую, — страшным голосом приказала она. Иржи задохнулся, попятился назад и хлопнул дверью. 

Лукаш с тревогой оглянулся. 

— Не бойся, — ласково сказала ведьма. — Одноглазый Жак будет спать беспробудно до самого вечера. Ночью он бодрствует. Днем он спит. Это всё равно. Смотри на меня. Так, хорошо, мальчик. Смотри. 

Лукаш спросил себя — что я делаю, зачем я здесь?.. Но его влекла какая-то странная сила, и он даже не думал о наказании, о том, что за стеной — огромный, как медведь, стражник. Он хотел быть здесь. 

Он облизал губы и заморгал. 

— Как тебя зовут? 

— Урсула, — еле слышно прошептала она. — Тебя?.. 

— Лукаш. 

— Святой Лука, — улыбнулась она. — Святой апостол, евангелист, любимый сподвижник Павла. У тебя хорошее лицо, Лукаш. 

— Ты правда ведьма? — выпалил он. — Ты убивала лордов и устроила мор?.. 

— Сколько тебе лет? — помолчав, спросила Урсула. 

— Двенадцать, — насупился Лукаш. — А тебе? 

— Триста двенадцать, — спокойно ответила она. Лукаш отшатнулся и с недоверием уставился в это лицо. 

Оно не было красивым — по крайней мере, сейчас. Покрытое синяками, порезами, бледное и грязное. И рыжие волосы, заплетённые в косы, потускнели, как опавшие листья к зиме. Белая шея цвела тёмными кровоподтёками, ногти были сломаны, местами вырваны с мясом, кровили. Но всё равно — пусть так, но её тёмные глубокие глаза светились, и Лукаш не видел такого человека никогда!.. Ничего подобного к женщине он раньше тоже не испытывал. 

Даже если заколдует, мне это всё равно — подумал он вдруг с какой-то сладкой опустошённостью. 

Урсула засмеялась. 

— Ты врёшь, — с обидой сказал Лукаш. — Никакая ты не ведьма. Ты не старше моего брата Томаша. 

— О, нет, боюсь, старше. Лукаш, ты знаешь, зачем ты здесь?.. 

— Я… я… 

— Бог послал тебя сюда, чтобы ты помог мне. 

Лукаш посмотрел на собственные колени. Его била лёгкая дрожь, но одновременно было жарко и хотелось сделать что-то дикое. Вскочить на ноги и заголосить... пронзить кого-нибудь благородным мечом, с которым он не умел обращаться... 

— Ты боишься, ничего странного, — хрипло сказала Урсула и устало прижалась лбом к прутьям. — Но только ты можешь помочь мне. Ты сейчас кое-что сделаешь для меня. Ты понял? Поклянись перед этим распятием, что ты сделаешь всё в точности, как я скажу. Лукаш, слышишь?.. Поклянись. Или уходи сию же минуту. 

— Я клянусь, — прошептал Лукаш. В груди разгоралось пламя. Как легочная болезнь — но иначе. — Клянусь Иисусом, отцом и матерью, клянусь своей жизнью. Я сделаю для тебя всё. 

— Спасибо, — выдохнула она и скользнула рукой в карман платья. 

У Лукаша оглушительно звенело в ушах.

***  
Урсула дала ему диковинную, странную, волшебную штуку. Она назвала его Золотым яблоком — и это было оно, сокровище. Тяжёлое, тёплое от близости к её телу, с тонко прорисованным листиком на веточке. 

Потяни за него, велела Урсула. Лукаш подчинился, и чудесное яблоко вдруг развалилось на две половинки. Сердцевина сияла так, что хотелось закрыть глаза. Зелёный камень. Ведьмин камень. Изумруд, сказала Урсула. 

— В великом граде Константина сделали это яблоко. Впрочем, ты не понимаешь, о чём я. 

— Это его искал граф? — замирая, спросил Лукаш. 

— Да. Я надёжно спрятала его, а им сказала, что яблоко пропало. 

— А кто был тот торговец? 

Урсула не хотела говорить — но в итоге с неохотой призналась, что торговец некогда работал на её друга. Кто же был другом Урсулы, Лукаш так и не узнал. Она обещала рассказать в следующий раз, если у Лукаша всё получится. 

— А как ты его спрятала? — с сомнением взвешивая яблоко в руке, спросил тогда Лукаш. Урсула хитро улыбнулась и положила ладонь под ребра. 

— Надёжнее некуда, — сказала она. И засмеялась, увидев его лицо. 

— Ты не представляешь, как трудно было заполучить его обратно, — проворчала она. 

Лукаш держал яблоко за пазухой всю дорогу, пока медленным шагом возвращался домой. Ему хотелось плакать, и вместе с тем он почти не ощущал страха. 

— Теперь тебя казнят? 

— Они ждут святого суда, — отвернулась Урсула, — но ты знаешь, Лукаш… настоящая сила этого яблока не в золоте и не в изумруде, не в том, что даже сам император отдал бы за него девственность своих дочерей. Это же волшебное яблоко. Оно исполняет желания. Доставь его, куда я скажу — и тот человек обязательно загадает, чтобы я не умерла. И тогда… 

Она велела Лукашу взять лошадь и что есть мочи скакать в Остраву. Там ему нужно будет найти графа Фридриха из Мейсена — но не старого, который сидел в Дрездене, а его сына, тоже Фридриха. Именно молодому Фридриху следует передать Золотое яблоко. 

Не только золото, не только изумруд, говорила Урсула — это ключ и печать. Потом расскажу, обещала она. Не маркграф Карел, великий господин Брно — а именно Фридрих должен стать великим императором. Вот что она сказала Лукашу. 

Сокровище приносит удачу, улыбнулась она под конец разговора, так что ты со всем справишься, Лукаш. 

Лукаш сбежал из дома, оседлав одну из лошадей своего господина. Яблоко тёплой тяжестью грело ему сердце. Достигнув Силезии к следующему вечеру, он спрятался в лесу недалеко от старого моста, перекинутого через шумящую бурную реку. Ему хотелось спать, и он прижал щёку к мешку. Лошадь тихо посапывала рядом. Лукаш увидел сон. 

Сначала ему снилась свадьба. Солнце стояло в зените, какие-то девушки плели для него венки, а мать гладила по волосам и говорила, каким он у неё вырос красавцем. Лукаш зашёл в дом, где ждала невеста. Урсула была одета в белое платье, расшитое бисером, на её коленях лежали цветы и Писание. Она подняла голову и улыбнулась так, что влажно застучало в висках и захотелось подхватить её на руки и отнести наверх, в украшенную цветами светлую спальню. Губы горели, будто их долго и сладко целовали. Лукаш подошёл ближе. 

— Обернись, — сказала Урсула. 

Лукаш обернулся. В дверях его дома стоял великий господин Карел. Его меч был обнажен, глаза метали молнии, белокурые кудри развилась без ветра. Лукаш сам поднял непонятно откуда взявшийся меч и был готов броситься на графа, но тот вдруг тоже проговорил:

— Обернись, Лукаш. 

На месте Урсулы остался только запах свежих роз. Только тонкая белая ткань её платка. Только пыль, клубами поднимающаяся в столбе солнечного света. 

Лукаш бросился из дома. Он бежал долго, бежал через непогоду, через мрак, ливень, сбивая ноги в кровь, через снег. Вот уже и шумящая река — и вот перед ним распахнулись тяжёлые ворота незнакомого города. Лукаш бежал вверх по дороге, грудь горела, но он упрямо взбирался к чёрной громаде замка. 

По мостовой шли молодой Фридрих и его бледная невеста. Фридрих белел лицом, но глаза его горели, как у демона, а доспехи казались чернее самой глубокой зимней ночи. Невеста была прекрасна, но из её рта лилась кровь, из глазниц выползали тонкие черви, а ноги распухли и потемнели. В руке она сжимала изъеденный яблочный плод. 

Лукаш остановился. Сердце его точно пронзило стрелой. А потом разверзлись небеса — и настоящие огненные стрелы устремились к земле; они били в людей, в животных, в деревья… Лукаш упал на колени и пытался молиться, но рот его извергал только страшные проклятья. Он поднял глаза к чёрному безумному небу, и в следующий миг огненная молния поразила его прямым ударом в грудь. 

…Лукаш проснулся, ощущая на языке сажевую горечь костра. Лошадь беспокойно рыла копытом землю и тихо ржала. Было темно, но Лукашу больше не спалось. Его бил озноб. 

Он поднялся на ноги, нащупывая за пазухой сокровище, и услышал голоса, ржание чужих коней. И — увидел сквозь ветви огни пылающих факелов. Его нашли. 

Руки запутались в поводьях. Он успел отвязать лошадь, но та толкнула его и испуганно устремилась прямо в чащу леса. Лукаш схватил свой мешок и бросился в другую сторону. Туда, где шумела под мостом река. 

Его нагнали, когда он уже почти перебежал через реку. Они вышли с обеих концов моста — шли медленно, гремя доспехами, но неотвратимо. Бежать было некуда. 

— Вот он, вор!.. — крикнул воин и направил на него свой меч. Лукаш узнал его — он тогда, на площади, чуть не зарезал Урсулу. Лукаш вцепился рукой в волосы, содрогнулся и замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Вооружённые воины устремились к нему с обеих сторон моста. 

— Сокровище где, мальчишка?! 

Лукаш бросил мешок с вещами и припасами себе в ноги и закрыл глаза. 

Сквозь темноту поступило бледное, худое и покрытое ссадинами лицо Урсулы. 

Никакая ты не ведьма, подумал он и мигом перемахнул через невысокую ограду. Оглушительная тишина. Перестук сердца. Свист в ушах — ветер словно резал их. 

Потом стало так больно, как если бы вдруг сломались все кости. Лукаш ушёл глубоко под воду, и она ледяной бронёй сковала ему душу. 

Бурное течение подхватило его и понесло вперёд. 

***  
Сквозь темноту пробивался редкий солнечный свет. И голоса — знакомые, вроде низкого голоса молодого господина, старших слуг, чьи-то ещё. И были руки, и кто-то клал ему на грудь горячие компрессы.

— Хорошо, что тебя нашёл мой человек, — говорил молодой господин Филипп. — Зачем ты убежал в Силезию, болван? Как я без слуги, куда я без слуги?.. Возвращаться в деревню за новым, учить всему опять?.. Ещё и лошадь спёр. Будешь отрабатывать десять лет, сволочь. Радуйся, что я святой человек и сам не убил тебя. 

Лукаш вспоминал медленно, воспоминания плескались как вода в ногах на мелководье: вот он выбирается, ослепший и оглушенный, на берег, вот он бредёт в сторону огней. Вот он уже на подходе к полям вспоминает про Золотое яблоко и начинает искать его в своей одежде. Тщетно — наверное, выронил сокровище, когда летел вниз, и теперь оно навсегда потеряно в водах большой реки. В деревне его выхаживает одна вдова, а спустя пару дней, едва придя в себя, Лукаш уже идёт в ближайший город и там случайно сталкивается с оруженосцем своего господина — узнаёт по гербу семьи на кольчуге. Вот тот скачет обратно, и Лукаш прижимается к широкой спине, крепко обхватывая её руками, и вместо молитвы поёт себе под нос весеннюю песенку. Дождь хлещет нескончаемым потоком, но его спаситель не останавливается. Вернувшись в Брно, Лукаш прямо на пороге падает замертво. У него лихорадка — до беспамятства.

Проснувшись однажды вечером, Лукаш спросил у мальчишки-конюха, который под окном таскал фураж, о ведьме, которую держат в замке великого господина. 

— Вроде завтра в полдень на площади сожгут, — закрываясь рукой от красного закатного солнца, протянул тот. — А что?.. 

Лукаш не ответил и упал обратно на лежак. 

На сей раз Урсула вновь пришла в его сон. Она уже не казалась ему невестой или демоницей, нет, она явилась к нему в простом деревенском платье и села на кровать. Лукаш молчал. По рыжей косе медленно скользило жаркое солнечное пятно. 

— Ничего страшного, — нарушила она тишину. — Главное, что его не заполучили те, кому нельзя. И ты выжил. Это главное. 

— Теперь уже всё равно, — сдавленно ответил Лукаш. — Тебя завтра сожгут!..

— Нет, — она медленно покачала головой и улыбнулась. — Слушай, Лукаш, ты забыл, что я ведьма?.. Да? Ведь я не сгорю, а просто улечу — понимаешь, да?.. И ты можешь мне помочь… в последний раз… Чтобы мне было легче. Поможешь?.. 

Лукаш проснулся здоровым и полным сил. Он осторожно натянул башмаки и новую рубаху и спустился вниз. Его господин уже отбыл по делам. Лукаш тенью выскользнул на улицу. 

На пути к площади увидел неплотно закрытую калитку в сад и, оглянувшись, быстро прошёл через неё. Он медленно ходил между фруктовых деревьев — пока не отыскал самую красивую, самую сильную и самую стройную яблоню. 

Лукаш снова стал ловким и проворным, потому с лёгкостью сумел сорвать яблоко, висящее почти на самом верху: оно розовато золотело в ладони, было налито прозрачным мёдом и пахло так, что кружилась голова. 

Чем ближе Лукаш подходил к площади, тем многолюднее становилось вокруг. Люди появлялись кто откуда — и все они тоже двигались к ратуше, прекрасно зная, какое зрелище там будет сегодня. Предвкушая его. Последнее осеннее солнце жгло спину Лукаша сквозь рубаху. 

Урсулу везли в старой деревенской телеге. Её скованные длинной цепью руки покойно лежали на коленях, запятнанный засохшей кровью подол платья сильно истрепался. У неё были раздавлены ноги. Тонкую шею охватывал тёмный платок кровоподтеков. Рыжие волосы были чисто вымыты и блестели в лучах солнца как начищенная медь. Она была красива. В неё бросали объедки. Рыбные и куриные кости устлали пол тележки, как цветы, которыми осыпают невесту на свадьбе. Лукаш легко протиснулся через напирающих, кричащих и багровых людей — и оказался совсем рядом. 

И вновь их глаза встретились. Лукаш почувствовал, как дрожат его губы, но лишь повыше поднял голову. Конечно, она уже знала, что он не смог доставить сокровище Фридриху. Что он потерял его. Она улыбалась с лёгкой печалью. Она всё знала. 

Лукаш тоже бросил кое-что — золотое садовое яблоко, уже чуть примятое его руками. Яблоко ударилось о деревянную стенку и медленно покатилось по трясущемуся дну телеги. Урсула выпростала левую руку — правая, кажется, была сломана; пальцы скользнули по спелому плоду. Она подняла его, звеня цепью, и со всей силы впилась зубами. Сок потёк по подбородку. 

Урсула ела яблоко до тех пор, пока кто-то из стражи не толкнул её тупым концом пики в грудь и ослабевшие пальцы не разжались. А Лукаш, идущий среди кричащих людей, услышал шепот: 

_теперь я никогда не умру — вот моё желание_

Моё тоже, ответил он одними губами. 

Процессия остановилась перед ратушей.  
Епископ долго говорил о преступлениях Урсулы, начиная с самого её детства — так Лукаш узнал, что она появилась на свет в деревне близ Дрездена, что мать умерла, разродившись ею, а отец повесился, когда весь его скот пал и остальные дети заболели и тоже умерли. Что Урсулу похитил дьявол, пришедший в облике молодого юноши, и выучил её читать богопротивные чёрные книги. Что она участвовала в шабаше и травила младенцев и животных. Что она прибыла в Моравию и уничтожила мором две деревни рядом с Брно. Что она выкрала у великого господина Моравии сокровище — то, которое его мать, прекрасная Элишка, подарила ему в день его рождения. Что она хотела отдать это украшение кому-то из немецких князьков, обещавшему ей власть земную, бессмертие, вечную молодость и прочие ужасные вещи. 

Толпа свирепела, сыпала проклятиями. Слишком хорошо они помнили о недавнем великом море, слишком они ненавидели Урсулу. Лукаш смотрел. Она сидела подле епископа, глядя в землю, и чуть улыбалась, а за её спиной уже складывали костёр. 

— Раскаиваешься ли ты, отступница? — спросил епископ. По левую руку от него замер бесстрастный и молчаливый великий господин. Лукаш облизал пересохшие губы. 

— Мне не в чем каяться, отец, — звонко ответила Урсула. 

На кострище её тащили в четыре руки. Вязали — будто обжигаясь, хотя огонь ещё не развели. Урсула начала дрожать, но быстро перестала. Лукаш смотрел. 

Пламя подхватило её одежду, весело слизывая куски ткани. Урсула закричала, когда оно добралась до её ног — но крик прошёл через секунду, и Лукаш увидел, как сквозь наслаждение на лице стоящего рядом горожанина проступает изумление. А потом — страх. 

Урсула горела в огне и не издавала ни звука. А когда пламя охватило её покойное белое лицо, Лукаш увидел вдруг, как открылись глаза и как дрогнули эти губы в улыбке. 

Языки костра взвились вверх. Урсула рассыпалась снопом искр. Какое-то чужое и ненастоящее, мёртвое тело медленно догорало в огне. Лукаш был уверен. 

Сквозь чужие голоса и крики он расслышал лёгкий топот босых ног и ещё — звенящий в воздухе, быстро остывающий смех. 

— Урсула, — сказал он, обернувшись и протянув руку.

Пальцев коснулся солнечный свет. 

Он был как нежные, немного вьющиеся пряди распущенных волос.


End file.
